Lovers, Forever & Always
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: A Yamachi fic featuring six of the original digidestined in an AU where all couples can bear children. What does this mean for the group of six? How will things play out now that they've all graduated and are living as couples? Yamachi, mentions of Mimi/Sora & Jyou/Koushiro, mpreg, Yaoi, Yuri, and definite Lemons! Rated M for language & content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have this new amazing fic idea, and here it is! Now, mind you, it's kinda different from what I normally do, but hey. *shrugs* It's gonna be good! Also, the group is in senior year when this starts. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Lovers, Forever & Always

Chapter 1

X*X(Yamato)X*X

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I yelled, running to join my friends and boyfriend. I had just gotten out of class, and was trying desperately to hurry and finish packing up my things. Curse my neat-freak tendencies…

"Hang on, Yama's coming," I heard Taichi say to our friends. I finally managed to catch up to them, and hoisted my messenger bag a bit higher on my shoulder. I grabbed Taichi and kissed him lightly on the lips, and then we resumed walking. "What took ya so long, Yama?"

"I was trying to kind of organize my shit in my bag. Unlike your backpack, my messenger bag can't hold too much," I replied, shrugging. "And besides, you hardly ever organize your shit, so I'm surprised you can even fit all the junk in your backpack in there."

"Hey!" Taichi protested. "I try! Sometimes…"

"That's what I thought," I smirked, kissing his cheek.

"Come on, guys, let's hurry to the field before someone steals our spot," Mimi urged, and we hurried outside to the shadiest spot on the field at our high school.

"Thank gods it wasn't taken," Sora, the only redhead in our group, sighed in relief.

"I highly doubt anyone would take our spot," Koushiro, our resident genius, assured us.

"Koushiro's right," Jyou agreed, wrapping his arm around Koushiro's shoulders and making the shorter teen blush slightly. Even after dating since freshman year, he's still so shy. "We've sat here whenever the weather is nice all through high school since freshman year, after all."

"And besides, we'd kick ass if someone tried to," I laughed. Taichi nodded in agreement, and then we sat down to eat our packed lunches.

"What did you pack today, Yama?" Taichi asked, pulling out a sandwich with peanut butter and…something white in it. I wasn't sure what it was.

"Just a roast beef and cheddar sandwich, some potato chips, a soda, and some chocolate chip cookies I've been saving," I told him, and eyed his sandwich. "But I gotta ask, Chi, what's that white shit in your sandwich?" He blinked in surprise, and then answered.

"Oh, this? It's just peanut butter and marshmallow cream," he smiled. "I call it a 'Flutter Nutter'. Wanna bite? It's really good, I promise!"

"Are you sure you're not trying to trick me like you did with your mom's tuna sandwich back in eighth grade?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not! I learned my lesson," he replied. He tore off half of his sandwich and handed it to me, and I took a hesitant bite. He was right, it was surprisingly good! I tore off half of mine and handed it to him, answering his unasked question. He grinned brightly and accepted the sandwich half, and then began to eat his own lunch. Sora and Mimi were sharing a salad they'd packed together, and they drank their lemonades happily. Koushiro and Jyou, however, were eating some chilled leftover chicken from their home, along with some tomato soup from a thermos.

We all lived with our significant others, considering we'd all been kicked out when our parents found out we were gay and dating each other during freshman year. For some reason, our parents were highly intolerant of gays, but a lot of other people didn't mind. Especially the staff at our favorite restaurant, who had actually encouraged us to tell our parents and had promised to help us if they kicked us out. We were, of course, kicked out, so they helped set us up in apartments and provided us with jobs there at the restaurant. I ended up leaving the place to do band gigs, seeing as I found I was pretty damn good at playing guitar and singing. But they didn't mind, and always welcomed us to come by and say hi or eat. We knew we were always welcome there.

It just sucked, though, because we had no one for us at graduation, which was coming in one week, now that finals were over. I could feel my appetite starting to fade at the thought as I ate the sandwich halves I had, so when I was done eating them I passed my chips to my boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Yama?" the brunette asked, giving me a curious look. The others stopped eating and looked at me as well, and I sighed heavily.

"I just realized that there's no one that will be at our graduation ceremony for us in a week," I mumbled, and I could feel the surprised looks on me as I lowered my gaze to the bright green grass of the field. My blonde locks covered my sapphire eyes, and then I felt Taichi's hand take mine.

"Don't worry about it," he told me, and I looked up at him. "After all, we've got each other."

"Taichi's right!" Mimi smiled brightly. "And it's not like we'll be too far apart after graduation."

"Yeah. Mimi and I will be in Shibuya, so that's not too bad," Sora nodded.

"And Koushiro and I will be in Tamachi, so we're always free to visit," Jyou agreed.

"And vice versa," Koushiro added. I nodded, feeling a bit better now, and hugged my boyfriend close to me.

"This is one of the many reasons why I love you, Chi," I breathed in his ear, and kissed his cheek. He shivered slightly, but then kissed my lips hesitantly. I knew he was nervous about initiating anything between us, and definitely still nervous about sex, but at least I knew his feelings for me.

"Love you, too, Yama," he murmured, and then, blushing, he pulled back and quickly began to eat again. Smirking at his shyness, I took the chips back, making him pout, but then gave him a handful. The pout quickly vanished, and he grinned at me before accepting and eating them. I decided to share my cookies with him, too, just because he was being so cute today. The others laughed at how happy he was, but he just ignored it and ate.

We finished our lunches and went back into the school, where we went to our lockers to get out our borrowed textbooks and stuff. After all, it was our last day, so we had to return them. Once that was taken care of, we were free to go home before changing and heading to Neku and Joshua's restaurant, where we were planning to celebrate finals being over and getting our passing scores. We were all going to try and work some before going into college, that way we could save up enough money for random shit. As Taichi and I walked to our apartment, we held hands, just feeling content with our own little bit of peace. We finally made it home, where I collapsed on the couch, a sigh of relief leaving me.

"You okay?" Taichi asked.

"I'm fine, Chi, just tired," I assured him. The wild-haired brunette set his backpack down by the door before he snuggled up to me on the couch. "What do you think you're doing?" I smirked.

"Just wanted to be close to you," he replied, cuddling closer. I kissed his temple softly, and we remained like that on the couch for a while before I checked my watch.

"Sorry, love, but we have to start getting ready," I told him, and Taichi sighed before getting up. We both went to our bedroom and got changed out of our school uniforms and into some nice clothes for dinner tonight. When we were ready, I gave a low, appreciative whistle at Taichi's attire. "You look amazing, Chi."

"So do you," he murmured shyly. I chuckled lightly and then wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips tenderly. He kissed back briefly before pulling away.

"Let's head out before we're late again," he said, laughing lightly with a tiny blush dusting his cheeks, and I nodded. As we walked to the restaurant, which was called The Composer, I noticed Taichi was being really quiet.

"Something on your mind, Chi?" I questioned, looking over at him. He jumped, slightly startled out of his thoughts, and then smiled a bit nervously.

"No, I'm fine," he replied, and took my hand in his.

"You do realize that I'm here to listen to you, right?" I pressed. He nodded, but didn't say anything else until we got close to the restaurant.

"Can we talk about it later?" he whispered. I nodded minutely, and then we joined our friends, who were standing outside the doors waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" Sora called, waving.

"About time! We're starving!" Mimi added.

"Chill out, Mimi, we're coming," I grinned, and, still holding onto Taichi's hand, we went inside, where we got the shock of our lives.

"Happy End of Senior Year, guys!" the restaurant staff cheered in unison, and they all had big smiles on their faces. The restaurant and some of the usual customers were all there, and they had somehow managed to either make or buy a very big sheet cake with a picture of the six of us on it, each of us hugging our significant other. Considering the staff made their desserts homemade, I couldn't tell if it was made here or bought at a bakery. There were balloons matching our high school colors all around the room, streamers of the same colors, and there was a big group table set up for us. Neku and Joshua, the owners of the restaurant, approached us with smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad you guys made it," Neku told us as Joshua wrapped his arm around the ginger's waist.

"Why wouldn't we?" Jyou pointed out. "We come here at the end of every year, and more often than that, of course."

"Still, we weren't sure because of the incoming thunderstorm that's supposed to hit tonight," Joshua explained.

"I never heard anything about that," Koushiro frowned, but then he smiled up at his boyfriend as Jyou took his hand in his own.

"Anyway, enough about that, come on, let's get you guys some food!" Eri, one of the waitresses, interrupted cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Mimi agreed happily, and the staff dispersed, some of them heading to the kitchen, and the waiting staff splitting up to serve the regular customers that were here. Joshua and Neku sat between Taichi and Sora, and then Eri came over to take our orders.

"All right, ladies, what will you have tonight? Or are you going to go for the usual?" the pinkette asked Sora and Mimi.

"We'll do something special tonight," Sora told her. Looking at Mimi, she asked, "Would sharing a pasta dish be okay?"

"Of course!" Mimi chirped, and they ordered a big plate of fettuccine alfredo.

"What about you two, Jyou and Koushiro?" she asked the blunette and his rusty-haired boyfriend.

"Wanna share a salmon dish, Koushiro?" Jyou asked his boyfriend, smiling warmly at him. Koushiro nodded shyly, blushing slightly. "We'll do the smoked salmon with white cheddar mashed potatoes and a Caesar salad to share."

"Sounds good!" Eri giggled, and then turned to Taichi and me. "How about you guys, Yamato and Taichi?"

"Does chicken parmesan sound like something you'd be willing to share, Chi?" I asked the brunette, and he nodded. "Then we'll do chicken parmesan with spaghetti, Eri."

"Okay, perfect! And I already know what Joshua and Neku like, so I'll go put in your guys' order!" she smiled brightly, and then left to the kitchen to put in the orders. We all talked and had fun until the food arrived, and then we tucked into our meals, sharing with our lovers.

"How is it, Chi?" I asked, watching as the brunette slurped up a noodle.

"Awesome as always!" he grinned, and I laughed because he had spaghetti sauce all over his mouth. He pouted until I wiped it away for him with his napkin, and then kissed the corner of his mouth, making him blush.

"Better?" I smirked, and he nodded, blushing harder. We finished eating, and once we had, Eri and Shiki, the latter of which was a small, shy brunette with glasses, came over and dished out cake and sea-salt ice cream for us. The cake was a vanilla one with aqua-colored sea-salt frosting, and we ate it happily. Finally, once we were all stuffed from dinner and dessert, Joshua and Neku smiled slightly and assured us there would be no tab since they had planned this, and then told us they would see us soon. I guess they meant for shifts for the others, considering I don't work there anymore. Taichi and I bid farewell to our friends, and with promises to see each other soon, preferably before graduation, we went to our apartment. Once inside with the door locked, I turned to my boyfriend and saw him standing by the bedroom door, seeming nervous.

"Taichi, what's wrong?" I questioned, taking a step towards him. I don't normally call him by his name unless I'm being serious; otherwise I just call him by my pet name for him. He shook his head, but then I saw the tears shimmering on those dark lashes of his, and I was quick to envelope him in my arms, holding him comfortingly. "Taichi, what's wrong?" I repeated, my voice softer. He didn't reply right away, but then he spoke up.

"I feel like I'm a terrible boyfriend," he mumbled against my chest, his hands fisting in the material of my shirt as he began to sob.

"Why on earth do you think that?" I asked, bewildered. He sniffled and shook as he next spoke.

"Because I haven't let you have sex with me yet," he whimpered. My eyes widened in shock, and I quickly pulled him from my chest by his shoulders.

"Taichi, I have never pushed you into trying to have sex, and I'm not about to anytime soon," I told him firmly. "What brought this on?"

"I heard people in the hallways at school talking about how they're so great to their partners because they've had sex with them, and I thought I was being a bad boyfriend because I'm not ready yet," he muttered, shivering as I kissed his temple.

"Taichi, I don't care about that. What I care about is just being with you," I promised. "Sure, sex would take us to the next level in our relationship, but I'm not going to rush you. I'll be ready when you are."

"You mean that?" he questioned quietly, glancing up at me with watery, chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course, love," I swore. "And until you're ready, I'll be patient and wait for you." He wiggled out of my grip then and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Thank you, Yama," he whispered, and I kissed the top of his head softly.

"Anytime, Chi," I murmured. "Now, how about we get changed into some comfortable clothes and get to bed? Because I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted from today." The wild-haired brunette nodded happily, seeming relieved, and then we went to our room, where I changed into my boxers and an old t-shirt and climbed into bed to wait for Taichi. He was quick to join me, dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He snuggled up to me, his back to my chest, allowing me to spoon him. Sure, I'd probably end up with a bit of a boner in the morning, but it's always worth it to be with my true love.

X*X(5 Days Later)X*X

It was the day of our graduation ceremony, and I was the first to walk along the stage out of our group. As soon as I started to walk across the stage, though, I heard a huge amount of cheering from the audience, and I looked to see The Composer's staff members all there, cheering me on. I had a wide grin as I accepted my diploma, and then I went and got my picture taken with my diploma before returning to my seat. The others went up after me with their turns, and each time one of the group member's names was called, there was that cheering erupting from the audience again, and each of my friends, especially Taichi, was grinning broadly every time.

We were finally graduated, and when the ceremony was over, we returned our gowns and went outside, where Neku, Joshua, Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Eri were all waiting for us, among others from the restaurant.

"Congratulations, you guys!" they told us happily. We all went into a group hug from them, and then Joshua and Neku offered for us to have dinner there again.

"Of course, it's not really an offer. You're coming over for dinner, like it or not," Joshua giggled.

"Come on, we'll give you guys a ride," Neku smirked, and then they drove us over to The Composer, where we had the same meals as last time. Again, we got to have cake and sea-salt ice cream, but instead of bidding our friends farewell and heading home like last time, Joshua and Neku went to the back after dessert and wheeled out a cart with wrapped gifts stacked on it. There were three for each of us, and we accepted them gratefully. We thanked them profusely before opening them, and we were amazed. How the hell did they manage to afford all of this stuff?!

We each all got a laptop, a smart phone, and then an extra item unique for each of us. Mimi and Sora got new outfits, Jyou and Koushiro got some books on health and technology, Taichi got a soccer ball, considering he loves to play, and I got a set of blank sheet music for me to write songs on.

"Holy shit! This stuff is amazing!" Taichi yelped.

"How the fuck did you manage to afford all this?" I asked them. "Not that we're ungrateful or anything, but how are you guys not broke by now?"

"We've been saving up for special occasions," Joshua admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, we can't have kids."

"But I thought even same sex couples could have children," Jyou frowned, confused.

"I guess we just weren't born with that ability, or we're infertile," Neku replied. "It's not a big deal. We've always kind of seen you guys as our kids. We're more of a family to you guys than your own parents were, which is sad, but we all benefit from it."

"True," Koushiro nodded. "My parents never really seemed close to me to begin with, which is why I wasn't as emotional as the others when we were all kicked out."

"Thank you so much for everything, Joshua and Neku," we all said, and they merely smiled and hugged us.

"Let's get you all to your apartments before you fall asleep from eating so much," Joshua suggested, and we nodded in agreement. They dropped us all off at our apartments, and told us that we were free to be off from work for the next week as praise for graduating. I thought I was excluded from that, but then Neku assured me that he had already spoken to my band and let them know that I needed a week to myself. I grinned at that, and then they left. Taichi and I went up to our apartment, and once inside with the door locked, we set our gifts down on the coffee table in the living room. I was quick to grab my boyfriend and hold him close, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you, Chi," I murmured against his lips. His breathing was quick and I could feel his heart thumping rapidly as he replied.

"I love you, too, Yama," he whispered, and I smiled lightly, kissing him again before letting him go and heading to our bedroom.

"Let's get to bed, Chi. We'll have lots of time to hang out and go on dates for the next week," I told him.

"Yeah. Sounds good," he nodded, and we got changed and went to bed with me spooning him again. I was so content in that moment…

A/N: Awesome! I'm pleased with this. R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now for chapter 2! I'll try and update the other fics when I can; it's just difficult since finals are getting really close. Oh, and the time skip is from May to August 13th. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Lovers, Forever & Always

Chapter 2

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

"Happy Birthday, Yama!" I woke up to Taichi's voice calling to me excitedly, and I slowly opened my sapphire eyes to see the brunette facing me in bed, a happy grin on his face. What he had said clicked in my head, and I remembered it really was my 19th birthday.

"Thanks, Chi," I murmured, wrapping my arms around him and enveloping him in a warm hug. Pulling back, I asked with a smirk, "What did ya get me this year, huh?"

"Can't tell ya, Yama," he replied smugly. "You're not gonna get me to slip up this year!"

"I know, and I wouldn't dream of it this time," I chuckled, kissing his nose. "And since you stink at cooking, how does breakfast at the place down the street sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, and then pouted. "You don't want them to know it's your birthday, do you?"

"Gods no. You know how I hate being the center of attention when I'm not on stage," I grumbled. My boyfriend nodded in understanding, and then crawled out of bed to get dressed.

"No worries, Yama. I promise I won't tell," he swore, and then started throwing on a t-shirt and jeans. I copied him, sliding off the bed and getting dressed into a clean t-shirt and jeans as well. After we had gotten dressed, I grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys, as did Taichi, and then we walked to the breakfast place down the street. After locking up the apartment, of course. While there, we ate in a content quiet that was comforting, Taichi eating his pancakes, and me eating the crepes I had ordered. When we got back after going out for a few hours to look at different shops, however, I was surprised to find the door to our place unlocked.

"What the hell…?" I muttered, frowning in concern.

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked.

"The door's unlocked," I told him, and he frowned, too, but didn't seem as concerned for some reason. I opened the door, but yelped in shock when I flipped on the lights, as all of our friends, including The Composer's staff, had managed to squeeze themselves into the apartment and had set up a surprise birthday party for me.

"Happy Birthday, Yamato!" they all cheered. Even Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, and Jyou were there, despite living in different cities from us by this point.

"Holy shit!" I yelped, shocked as hell by the suddenness of it. Completely unexpected. Everyone laughed at my reaction, especially Taichi.

"I did good, didn't I, Yama?" he questioned, smiling brightly.

"That you did," I chuckled once I'd recovered from my shock, and hugged my boyfriend tightly. "Thank you, Chi. I love you."

"Love you, too, Yama, but let's go and hang with our friends now, k?" he suggested, and I nodded, smiling softly. We had a great time with our friends, and eventually, I got tot open my gifts from them all. Sora had gotten me a new tub of my favorite hair gel, Mimi got me a nice new outfit for my band gigs, Jyou and Koushiro got me a book of songs I could practice, and The Composer's staff had gotten me a tablet to help me with writing my own songs and practicing. Thankfully, after Taichi and I had gotten our laptops three months ago, we had gotten internet installed, which was nice. For some odd reason, though, I didn't see a present from Taichi at all. I shrugged it off and we saw our friends out after cake and ice cream, thanking them all gratefully for showing up and for the gifts they had gotten me. Once the door was shut and locked for the night, I turned to see that Taichi wasn't there.

"Chi?" I called, concerned.

"I'm in the bedroom!" he answered back. I went into the bedroom to find him standing in the middle of the room with a small gift bag in one hand, and a card in the other. He handed me the gift bag first, and I accepted it from him with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Chi," I told him, and pulled out a thin rectangular box from a jewelry shop. My blue eyes widened, and I glanced at him. He had an excited expression on his face, so I slowly opened the box and gasped upon seeing what was inside: a silver chain necklace with a white gold heart that had a sapphire and a dark topaz embedded in it. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes at the sight, and I was quick to hug my love tightly, being mindful of the card in his hand.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much," I breathed in his ear. He shivered slightly, hugging me back, and let me kiss his neck lightly.

"You're welcome," he murmured, and then pulled back, holding out the card. "The second part of your gift is in there."

"Second part?" I uttered, confused, but gently took the card from him anyway and opened it. The front had a cheery birthday greeting on it, but the inside was blank, except for a handwritten message from Taichi.

"Happy Birthday, Yama~ I'm ready," it read. It suddenly clicked what he meant, and my eyes snapped wide open. I looked up at him, shock clearly written on my face, and he had a shy smile on his lips.

"You mean that, Chi?" I whispered, and he nodded.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. About two months," he answered. A soft smile formed on my own lips, and I set the card and necklace down on the bedside table before pulling him close and burying my face in his wild brown hair. Inhaling his scent only managed to make me feel my passion for him more.

"Birthday sex, huh. Nice idea, love," I smirked as I pulled back. He blushed, but closed his eyes as I leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was quick to deepen, and I nipped at his bottom lip, a growl emerging from my throat. He sighed contentedly into the kiss, shivering a bit as I ran my hands up and down his sides teasingly. I inched him towards the bed, but we ended up toppling onto it with surprised yelps when we started going too fast, Taichi's face pink and chocolate brown eyes wide with kiss-swollen lips.

We crawled up towards the pillows before I kissed him again, harder this time, and began to tug at his shirt. We parted for air, and I quickly got his shirt off, tossing it somewhere obscure on the floor, and began to leave ghostly trails of kisses along his neck, chest, and stomach. The brunette shuddered at the contact, but then I latched onto his hip with a growl and sucked, hard. Taichi moaned softly, gripping the blanket on top of the bed, and I made sure there was a decently-sized bruise before releasing his hip. I crawled back up him, and then took off my shirt and tossed it off to the side before kissing him again, tenderly this time. As we kissed, I felt him wrap one arm around my neck, but then I felt his other hand attempting to unbutton my jeans. I pulled back slightly, chuckling a little, and then unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off, feeling immensely relieved at the fact that I wasn't being restricted by the denim of my jeans anymore. Smirking, I removed Taichi's jeans, my eyes glinting eagerly at the sight that greeted me upon tossing them off to the side. He was fully erect, a tent forming in his boxers, and I licked my lips, making his blush deepen.

"What say we take care of this, huh?" I asked softly, snapping the waistband of his boxers. He nodded shyly, and I tugged his boxers off, leaving him completely bare under me, and I rested myself on top of him carefully, being mindful to not smother him with my weight. Not that I was too heavy, but that would kind of ruin the moment. "Awesome," I murmured, kissing him again. When we parted for air, I whispered, "You look beautiful, Chi." He blushed a deep crimson, and I realized I was about to make him cum from the material of my boxers rubbing against his member.

"I'll take care of that," I purred, and kissed down along his body until I reached his leaking cock. Then I lowered my head, taking all of him into my mouth and sucking. Taichi gave a strangled moan, and then gripped my hair tightly as I sucked harder. I decided to not make him suffer, though, and deep-throated him, humming lightly. It was enough to push him over the edge, and he came with a soft cry into my mouth. I swallowed it all, making him semi-erect again, but released his hardening member anyway. After all, now it was time for the real fucking. Taichi seemed to realize this, too, and was reaching for something under his pillow. I blinked in surprise when I saw the little bottle of lube, and then smirked devilishly at my lover.

"You've been ready, haven't you?" I asked.

"I was waiting for a good time for it, and birthday sex seemed as good a time as any," he shrugged, blushing. Chuckling, I hugged him before pulling off my boxers and taking the lube from him. I slicked up three fingers, and then swirled one around his entrance as a warning of what I was about to do before inserting it in his entrance. He gasped quietly at the weird intrusion, but I got him to relax with a kiss. After a bit, I added the second finger, scissoring him widely. He gave a soft whine at the feeling of being stretched, but I used my other hand to rub softly at his hardening dick. He relaxed further, so I slipped in the third, and his eyes widened in shock and he moaned loudly as my fingers brushed against his prostate.

"What…was…that?" he panted.

"That, Chi, was your prostate, and it's a good thing I found it," I purred. "This just means it'll be easier for me to pleasure you~" Finally, once I felt he was fully stretched and prepared, I withdrew my fingers, causing him to whimper from the loss.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be inside you soon," I murmured, chuckling softly. I was quick to smear some lube on my achingly hard cock, and then positioned myself at his entrance. "Ready?" I asked quietly, and he pressed his face against the crook of my neck before nodding. When he did, I began to slowly push into him, only pausing when he gave a muffled cry against my neck. I waited until the muscles in his lower half relaxed, and then fully sheathed myself within his amazingly tight and scorching heat. I groaned deep and low in my throat, feeling a deep satisfaction at being with my boyfriend and lover like this. Taichi shifted slightly, trying to adjust, and I was quick to pin his hips to the mattress.

"Don't. Do. That," I gritted out, my eyes darkened with lust.

"Sorry…" Taichi whispered, but then added, "Move, Yama!"

"With pleasure," I growled with a wolfish grin, and began to thrust into him quickly, setting a swift pace. He moaned loudly, and I kissed him hotly and passionately as I continued to thrust, not breaking my pace. Suddenly, I managed to hit his prostate again, making him cry out with pure ecstasy. "You're so…tight, Chi," I panted as I continued to thrust.

He looked like a lustful angel beneath me, his wild brown hair spread out about him like a darkened halo. Those normally bright chocolate eyes were dark with his own lust for me, and his body was covered by a thin sheen of sweat from the heat he had to have been feeling from our love-making. I know I was feeling that heat from the friction between us, and I decided to add some more friction by rubbing at his weeping member. He moaned even louder than before, throwing his head back against the pillows before stuttering out something.

"Y-Yama…I-I'm g-gonna—" I cut him off with another heated kiss.

"We'll cum together, Chi," I breathed against his lips. However, it was all too much for him; hitting his prostate, along with the heated friction from me rubbing him and the friction between us put him over the edge. He came with a scream, his cum spurting into my hand and splashing against our stomachs. I came soon after him, clamping down on his collarbone and groaning loudly as I released my white hot seed inside of him. When I finished emptying myself, I started to pull out, but then I felt Taichi's weakened grip on my ass cheeks, making me pause.

"Don't. I want you…close," he mumbled, blushing a deep crimson.

"You like it that much, huh?" I asked gently. He nodded shyly, and I pulled him closer. "I love you, Chi, and thank you so much."

"I love you, too, Yama, and you're welcome," he murmured into my chest. Pulling back, he said, "I didn't realize it would be this amazing, to be honest. I had no idea."

"Then how about a round two?" I smirked, but he slapped my arm lightly. "I'll take that as a no. I wouldn't have anyway. After all, I don't want you to be limping too badly later."

"True," he nodded. "I already know I'm going to be sore."

"Then I'll make sure to take good care of you when we wake up," I promised, kissing his lips softly. "Let's get some sleep, love. Goodnight, Chi. I love you."

"Goodnight, Yama. Happy birthday and I love you, too," he whispered, and then I pulled the blanket over us before we went to sleep together. This was the best birthday ever.

A/N: How'd ya like that birthday lemon, eh? Also, sorry about the short chapter, but I couldn't resist posting this! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now this is where things start to get interesting… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Lovers, Forever & Always

Chapter 3

X*X(3 Weeks Later)X*X

X*X(Taichi's POV)X*X

I flushed the toilet after throwing up for the third time this morning before brushing my teeth to rid my mouth of the taste of bile. What the hell was going on with me? I had been getting sick every morning for the last week, but would feel fine later on for the rest of the day. Yamato was worried about me, I knew he was, but I tried to assure him I was fine.

"Chi? Did you get sick again?" he asked through the door as I spat out the toothpaste in my mouth.

"Yeah," I croaked, and rinsed my mouth out with some water before opening the door. Yamato was quick to pull me into his arms, allowing me to snuggle close.

"I'm calling you off from work today," he told me firmly, but my eyes widened in shock.

"No! I need the hours!" I yelped.

"Not if it's making you sick," he growled, and then added, "In fact, I'll see if Joshua or Neku can come over to make you feel better."

"But Yama…" I whined.

"No, Taichi," the blonde replied. "I can't have you sick! What if it gets worse? I can't afford to lose you, Taichi!" I quieted down at that, realizing he was right. He nodded once in approval before getting me into bed and grabbing his phone to call Joshua and Neku.

"Hey, Neku," he greeted when the ginger picked up. "It's Yamato. Sorry, but I gotta call in for Taichi. He's sick, and I was hoping either you or Joshua could come by later to take care of him…Oh thank gods, you have no idea how relieved and thankful I am that you can… Yeah, I would, but I have band practice today, and won't be back until late this afternoon. Sorry, Neku… All right, if you say it's okay, then. Awesome, thanks again. I'll see you later. Call me if there's any issues. See ya." He hung up and smiled softly at me before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I take it he's stopping by?" I guessed.

"Yeah, both him and Joshua," he nodded. "I gotta take off, but I'll see you this afternoon, okay?" I smiled slightly and nodded, letting him kiss my temple before hugging me and leaving with his guitar. I understood why he didn't kiss my lips, though; it's because he doesn't want to be sick, too. As I lay in bed, I thought about why I could possibly be sick. Was it from the food at work? I highly doubted that; Joshua and Neku always made sure their food was good. Was it from someone at the restaurant? Maybe. You never know if you get a sick customer.

But then something started nagging me in the back of my mind. I had been like this only two weeks after Yamato and I had had sex on his birthday. Could I possibly be…

"Taichi? Hey Taichi, where are you?" I heard Joshua's voice from the front door, breaking me out of my thoughts, and I heard the door shut after Neku and Joshua walked in.

"I'm in the bedroom!" I called back, and then I heard Joshua running into the bedroom, and quickly sitting next to me on the bed.

"Oh dear gods, Taichi!" Joshua exclaimed, hugging me. "Are you okay? Neku told me that Yamato called and said you were sick, and I immediately wanted to come over!"

"I'm fine now, but Yamato made me stay home because he doesn't want me to push myself into getting sicker," I explained, but he nodded.

"I'm with Yamato on this one," he agreed. "After all, you're all he has that's special in his life. He can't afford to lose you."

"That's what he told me, and that's also why I stopped arguing with him about it," I replied.

"Good to hear. Now, what sounds good for breakfast?" he offered, and I thought about it.

"Something sweet, maybe?" I smiled sheepishly, and he smiled back.

"How do pancakes sound?" he suggested, and I immediately brightened.

"Perfect. I'll get started on that while Neku stays here and watches over you," he nodded, and got up before calling Neku into the room. "I'm making pancakes for Taichi. Mind watching him?"

"No problem, Josh," Neku replied.

"Thanks, Nekky," Joshua grinned, and kissed his cheek before leaving. As Joshua started the pancakes out in the kitchen, Neku sat on the bed with me.

"So, you look like you've got something on your mind," he told me, and I looked at him, surprised. "What are you thinking about, Taichi?"

"I was thinking about why I'm sick," I answered. "And I know it's not food poisoning, nor is it somebody from the restaurant. When you guys got here, I was thinking I might be…"

"You think you may be pregnant, huh?" he guessed, and my eyes widened.

"How'd you guess?" I asked.

"Well, the symptoms are there, for one. Second, I'm going to assume you guys had sex on his birthday?" he assumed.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, blushing.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. "Josh and I always have sex on each other's birthdays. But the only way you can tell without going to the doctor's is by taking a male pregnancy test."

"How am I supposed to get one when Yamato might see me outside?" I questioned, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Don't worry, I'll pick one up after you've eaten while Josh is cleaning up," he assured me. "By the way, did you want to tell Josh yourself?"

"Yeah, I'd prefer to," I nodded. "I'll tell him before you go."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Neku agreed before heaving himself off the bed. "I'd better go check on Josh. I think he'll need some help carrying those pancakes in. After all, knowing him, he probably made you a shit ton." I laughed at the comment, making him smile slightly, and then he left the bedroom. Once he was gone, I decided to check my phone to see if there were any updates on Facebook from my friends. I was surprised when I saw that both Sora and Koushiro had posted a status about not feeling too well and being forced to stay home by their loving significant others. Frowning, I decided to text them.

'Hey, I just saw your statuses. What's wrong?' I typed out to them both in a three-person text. I got replies pretty quickly.

'I've been getting sick for the past couple of weeks, and so Mimi forced me to stay home while her cousin here looks after me,' Sora replied back with.

'Same goes for me, and Jyou made his brother come over to look after me,' Koushiro added. I sighed in relief at the fact that it was Jyou's brother; he was the only one in Jyou's immediate family who still cared about his younger brother.

'Well, I've been getting sick, too, and Yamato made me stay home with Joshua and Neku to look after me,' I told them. 'Neku thinks I might be pregnant because it's been three weeks since Yama and I…ya know, on his birthday.'

'Maybe that's what's wrong with me!' Sora's text read. 'Mimi and I…um, you know…about three weeks ago, too!'

'I'd bet that it's the same for me,' Koushiro had replied. 'How do we find out?'

'Neku told me a male pregnancy test for me would confirm it so I don't have to find out with a doctor, and the same would go for you, Koushiro. As for you, Sora, take a female pregnancy test. Let me know what you guys find out, and I'll tell you once I've taken mine what the results are,' I tapped out rapidly, and sent it just as Joshua and Neku walked in with a big stack of pancakes on a platter.

"How are you feeling?" Joshua asked, setting a plate down and stacking a few pancakes on it for me.

"I'm fine, but I have something I need to tell you, Joshua," I told him. At his curious and concerned look, I said, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit! Are you serious?!" he yelped. I nodded, and he was quick to set down the plate on a tray and hug me. "Taichi, that's wonderful! When are you going to tell Yamato?!"

"I haven't confirmed it yet. Neku told me he would get me a male pregnancy test to help me confirm it," I explained. "And I want to tell Yamato when the time is right. So please don't tell him, okay?"

"Of course not, Taichi! We wouldn't dare," Joshua promised. I smiled and thanked him, and then told him about my conversation with Koushiro and Sora. "Then we'll keep our lips sealed for them, too, I promise."

"Thanks, Joshua," I told him gratefully. That's when I felt the urge to pee, but I crossed my legs and made a face showing discomfort. Neku noticed the look on my face as I squirmed slightly, and he quickly jumped up and bolted outside to get the male pregnancy test. He was back within 10 minutes, and handed the test to me.

"Go take it, kid, and let us know how it goes," he said, and I took it from him before dashing to the bathroom and peeing on the stick for the test. I waited for five minutes to pass before checking the stick, and then slowly walked out to show Joshua and Neku. I showed them the test, and they smiled at me, despite my anxiety that was clearly showing on my face.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, still in disbelief. Joshua was quick to pull me close to him, and Neku rubbed my back soothingly.

"Taichi, look at it this way: You're going to have a child with the only guy you've ever loved, and who is your one true love," Joshua pointed out as I fought back tears.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this, though…" I whimpered.

"We'll be here to support you through it all, we promise," Neku assured me. "You guys won't be alone. We'll try and see about getting the others back here in Odaiba, but you just focus on how you're going to tell Yamato before you start showing."

"You're right…" I mumbled, and then grabbed a tissue from my bedside table. I wiped the tears away, and then grabbed my phone. I checked my texts, and Koushiro and Sora had both texted me that their tests were positive. I quickly typed out that mine was positive, too, and then called them in a group call. I tapped speaker, and they both answered.

"Hey Sora and Koushiro, did you guys get my text?" I asked.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"What are we going to do?" Sora wondered aloud.

"What if we move back to Odaiba?" Koushiro suggested to Sora.

"I can try and convince Mimi of it," Sora murmured.

"And I'll convince Jyou of it, too," Koushiro agreed.

"Joshua and Neku are here with me, and they already know," I told them. "They said they can help you guys move back in, too."

"Prodigious!" Koushiro exclaimed. "That would be great!"

"Yeah, it would definitely make things a lot easier," Sora agreed. "We should also meet up at that café near your place, Taichi, so we can discuss how we're going to tell Mimi, Jyou, and Yamato."

"Sounds good. Do you guys think you can convince them to move back before it's been three weeks?" I asked. "Otherwise we'll start showing, and it'll be too late to try and tell them without them having their own suspicions."

"Definitely," Sora promised. "Besides, Mimi's missed you guys."

"Same for Jyou. I know he doesn't say it, but I've noticed it in the way he behaves nowadays," Koushiro agreed. "We'll be moved back there by the end of the week."

"Ditto," Sora giggled. "Once we're all settled in, we'll meet at the café so we can discuss how to tell them."

"Perfect," I smiled. "Now I'm not so nervous."

"Good to hear. Keep in touch, guys!" Sora chimed before she hung up.

"I'll make sure to let you know how it goes with Jyou," Koushiro said. "Talk to you later, Taichi."

"Talk to you later, Koushiro," I replied, and then I ended the call. Turning to Joshua and Neku, I grinned brightly at them. "Sounds like we're going to be busy now."

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," Neku shrugged. "Those apartments are still vacant, thankfully, so they should be able to move back in with ease."

"Thank gods for that," I sighed. Joshua handed me the plate of pancakes, and I thanked him before drowning them in syrup and tucking in. We ate the pancakes Joshua had made, and when we finished, I offered to help clean up, seeing as it was my breakfast they had made. Once finished cleaning up, Joshua made me rest in bed, seeing as it was already, somehow, five in the evening.

"You need to be resting when Yamato gets home. Also, you might want to hide the pregnancy test somewhere safe," the silverette suggested. I quickly jumped out of bed before hiding the stick in my bedside drawer, hidden among the junk in there, but when I made to grab the box, Neku stopped me.

"We'll take this and throw it out in the dumpster at the restaurant," he said, sticking the box into one of the bags Joshua had brought with medicine in it. That's when we heard the door to the apartment being unlocked, and I swiftly got back into bed under the covers just as Yamato walked in.

"Hey Chi, I'm home!" he called, and then spotted Joshua standing by the bedroom door. "How's he doing, Joshua?"

"He's doing better, but some time off from work would help. I'll give him a few weeks off to make sure," Joshua replied smoothly.

"Thanks a ton, you guys. I feel a lot better now," he sighed in relief. "Will he be okay by himself while I'm gone during the day?"

"Oh yeah, he's able to manage," Neku answered. "He actually offered to help clean up after he ate this morning while you were gone. And before you ask, no, we didn't let him."

"Damn, you guys know me too well," the blonde chuckled. "Well, thanks again, guys. I'll see you soon, and I'll keep you posted on how Taichi's doing."

"No problem. See you guys soon," Neku waved, and then he and Joshua left with their things. Once the door was shut and locked, Yamato sat next to me on his side of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Chi?" he asked gently, kissing my cheek.

"I'll be okay, Yama," I promised. "How was practice?"

"It went well," he replied. "We've got another gig coming up in a couple of weeks, and I already saved you a front row seat."

"Really?! That's awesome, Yama!" I crowed, and hugged him tightly, surprising him. He caught me by the shoulder with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and this one's paying big, apparently," he smirked. "Almost twice as much as most of the other good-paying gigs I've done before."

"Wow, how'd you get them to agree for me to have a front row seat?" I asked, curious.

"That's always part of my deal," he explained. "If they can't save you a front row seat, then it's a deal-breaker. These guys agreed to it readily because they want business with my band."

"Well, I'm happy," I murmured, snuggling up to him.

"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy, too," he whispered, and then kissed my forehead when my stomach growled. "Getting hungry?"

"A little, yeah," I mumbled, embarrassed. Yamato just smiled softly and started to get up to make some dinner.

"How does some chicken soup sound? Something easy on your stomach?" he suggested. I nodded, and he left to go and cook up the soup. Once he was gone, I checked my phone for an update from my friends. I had a text from each of them.

'Jyou agreed to move back next week,' Koushiro had written.

'Mimi told me she's been ready,' Sora had typed with a smiley face.

'Awesome,' I tapped into the phone. 'So, wanna meet once you guys are all settled in? Just let me know, and we'll meet whenever you're both ready.'

'Prodigious,' Koushiro sent.

'Sounds like a plan!' Sora replied. I locked my phone before patiently waiting for Yamato to come in with the finished ramen. He was back in less than a minute after I'd locked my phone, and carried over a tray with some soup in two bowls, along with a plate of plain rice balls. Once my boyfriend had handed me my bowl and a spoon, I began to eat, being careful to not burn my mouth.

"How is it?" the blonde asked after a couple of minutes of watching me eat.

"Perfect," I smiled after slurping up a noodle. I noticed he wasn't eating, so I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you, Taichi," he answered, lowering his gaze miserably. "I don't want to leave you by yourself at all, but I have band practice for the gig coming up…"

"Don't worry about it, Yama," I promised. "I'll be fine. Neku and Joshua told you, I'll be fine during the day while you're gone. I might get a little lonely, but as long as I get to see you before you go and when you get home, that's what matters to me."

"All right, Chi. As long as you promise to not do too much while I'm gone," he smiled slightly.

"Promise," I swore, grinning. "Besides, I can always text you and call you if I need you."

"Perfect," he agreed, and kissed me softly on the lips. When he pulled back, I could see the gleam of lust in his eyes.

"Yama…I know what you're thinking. Can we do it tomorrow?" I asked timidly.

"No worries, that's fine," he nodded, and kissed my lips again.

"Aren't you worried about getting sick?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah. I'll be fine," he smirked. I blushed and decided to finish my soup and portion of the rice balls before the soup got cold. Once I was finished, I placed the bowl on the tray, and then leaned back against the headboard with a yawn. "Get some sleep, love. I'll be back in a few minutes to join you." I checked my phone one last time after he'd left, but there were no texts or calls, so I sighed and curled up to sleep, but without success. Finally, Yamato came back in, and I smiled when he crawled into bed with me after changing. Once we were spooning, I was able to fall asleep much easier.

"Goodnight, Yama…See you in the morning. Love you," I yawned.

"G'night, Chi. Love you, too. Sweet dreams," he whispered, and we went to sleep together.

A/N: Finally, have this one up! R&R, peeps!


End file.
